


A Fist Full of Glitter

by reminiscingintherain



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not by Nick), Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Nick, use of Alpha voice in a controlling manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Nick G:Fancy going to the BRITs tonight? Got a ticket with your name on.Louis:Is there any universe in which I’d say no to this? I think not.Nick G:I’ll pick you up at 6:30pm. Suit’s being messengered over now.Louis:You spoil me. <3 xxOr:Louis' a Sugar Baby, Nick's his proper and formal Sugar Daddy. What could possibly happen to make that change?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Liam Payne (Mentioned), Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: Louis and Men Fest





	A Fist Full of Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Huge shout out to my beta and supports, Lynda, Rebecca, and Evi - you're all amazing!
> 
> Thanks to the Panic Room and Rare Pair GCs for your amazing support too.
> 
> Title from [_Glitter In the Air_](https://open.spotify.com/track/1M6dQ8MZQnYxjH8yZzswQt?si=iTTOjld4SryqN-_iYXuuDA) by P!nk.

“Tomlinson! Fetch me a coffee! And try to get it here still hot this time!”

Louis sighed heavily as he heard his boss yell from inside her office, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his phone and wallet from the side of his desk.

“On my way, Lucinda!” he called back.

He lifted his jacket off of the hook by the door and made his way downstairs, heading for the Starbucks on the corner across the street. He’d thought that interning for Lucinda Sheffield, the most highly respected CEO of Sheffield Publishing was going to be the best experience, and that he was going to learn so much. Instead, all he’d really managed to do was file a seemingly never ending number of papers, argue with the printer at least twice a day, and end up on a first-name basis with Harry, the barista in Starbucks.

“Hey, Louis!” Harry greeted him as he tugged open the door.

“Hey, Haz,” Louis sighed heavily. “The usual please, mate.”

“On it,” Harry nodded, before taking his money. “The queen demanding her coffee extra hot again?”

“Oh of course,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Because of course it’s always my fault if there’s a queue for the lift, or if she’s not actually at her desk when I get back.” He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “I think I’m gonna have to consider looking for something else.”

“You’ve definitely lost the sparkly enthusiasm you used to have,” Harry told him solemnly. “I think you need to consider your place there.” He paused for a moment. “But don’t go anywhere too far away! I’ve gotten used to seeing you!” He caught sight of Louis’ raised eyebrow. “Not like that! Oh god, no, no,” Harry shook his head quickly. “I’m very much taken, married and mated, to my Liam.”

Louis smiled softly.

“That’s good to know,” he said, reaching out for the cup as Harry slid it over the counter. “I’m glad you’re looked after, Harry,” he added with a wink.

“I’m sure you’ll find your perfect other half soon,” Harry said sincerely. “They may be right under your nose and you’re not even aware yet.”

“We’ll see,” Louis chuckled. “Better get this back to the beast before she incinerates someone with a look.”

“See you later!”

As Louis crossed back over the road to return to the Sheffield Publishing offices, his phone chimed in his pocket with a specific tone, causing him to smile softly.

When he’d gotten the position at Sheffield Publishing, one of the first things he’d had drummed into him was that there would be exactly nothing coming to him in the way of wages, and that in order to maintain his life, he would need to find some other way of funding himself. In the midst of wailing at his best friend about the unfairness of the world and how everything and everyone was out to get him, Zayn suggested registering on a Sugar Baby site and getting cash from rich people who had nothing better to do with their time or money than throw it around like they own everything it touched. Louis had probably had one too many drags on Zayn’s high-quality weed, but it seemed like the best idea in the world, and within ten minutes, a suitably sultry photograph had been uploaded onto a profile that was released onto the site, just as they both passed out on the sofa.

By the time he’d woken up the next day, he had four requests in his inbox, including an invitation to a party at some swanky pre-awards show, with a full wardrobe and limo service. After doing a bit of fact checking around the whole thing and finding out that it was a genuine service, with authentic protections in place for both the Babies and the Daddies, Louis shrugged, threw caution to the wind, and accepted all of the requests. Within a few weeks, he’d collected three steady Daddies, all of whom were willing to give him cash and gifts just for a few hours of his time each week. Two of them were Omegas, like Louis himself, so they didn’t expect anything sexual from him. The third was an Alpha named Nick, who had sent that initial invitation to the party and, three months in, had only gone so far as to kiss him when they were in public.

Louis wasn’t quite sure what to make of him, if he was being completely honest. The bloke was some high-up music exec in one of the bigger record labels and seemed to be married to his job. He gave Louis an excessive amount of money to be his date to the apparently endless stream of parties and events that Nick absolutely had to attend, and had sufficiently bulked out Louis’ wardrobe in the process (because he wasn’t allowed to wear the same thing twice), but still Louis didn’t really know anything meaningful about him.

As he stepped into the elevator, he pulled his phone from his pocket to read the message.

 **_Nick G:_ ** _Fancy going to the BRITs tonight? Got a ticket with your name on._

 **_Louis:_ ** _Is there any universe in which I’d say no to this? I think not._

 **_Nick G:_ ** _I’ll pick you up at 6:30pm. Suit’s being messengered over now._

 **_Louis:_ ** _You spoil me. <3 xx _

Louis grinned as he stopped by Lucinda’s office to drop off her coffee.

“What’s that look for?” she demanded. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” he denied quickly. “But I was wondering if I could leave half an hour early tonight?”

“Half an hour? Two days before we release one of the biggest books of the year?” Lucinda’s voice grew shrill.

“Everything’s on track, there’s nothing left to do,” Louis reassured her. “I’ll make sure that all of my work is completed for the day as well.”

Lucinda eyed him suspiciously.

“Fine,” she reluctantly relented. “But you’d better stay later tomorrow to make up for it, okay?”

Louis turned and rolled his eyes as he returned to his desk, pulling his phone back out.

 **_Nick G:_ ** _About damn time you realised._

 **_Louis:_ ** _Enough of that, I just bargained with the hell boss to leave a bit earlier so I have time to primp for you._

 **_Nick G:_ ** _You need a lift home? Get you there quicker?_

 **_Louis:_ ** _Thanks, but I’ll Uber it. Got plenty of credit in there. I’ll see you tonight._

••••

When Louis got into the limo that had pulled up outside his flat that evening, he was greeted by an incredibly coiffed Nick, suited and booted to the nines, and looking even more handsome than Louis had ever seen him.

“You look nice,” Louis told him, leaning over to press a kiss to Nick’s cheek.

“So do you,” Nick replied, looking him over appreciatively. “I like this suit,” he added, reaching out to straighten Louis’ tie, running a hand down over the lapel of the jacket.

Louis preened under the attention, letting out a soft purr as he pressed closer to Nick’s side.

“Easy, kitten,” Nick chastised softly, ducking his head to carefully scent Louis’ throat. “Mm, are you close to a heat?”

“Next week?” Louis murmured. “Already starting to feel a bit tingly though.” He blinked slowly at Nick. “Guessing it’s gonna be a tough one.”

Nick eyed him contemplatively for a moment.

“Who helps you through your heats?” he eventually asked.

“I normally go to an Omega hotel,” Louis shrugged a shoulder. “Less hassle to just ride it out on my own.”

“Would you ever consider getting an Alpha to help you?”

Louis looked at Nick in surprise.

“Are you offering?” he eventually asked.

“Maybe,” Nick said casually, returning his attention to the passing scenery.

Louis bit his lip to hide a smile and turned his head to look out of his window.

“Is there anything I need to know about tonight?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Not really,” Nick replied. “You’ve been to industry events before. This is much the same, just on a larger scale. And with more cameras.” He glanced back at Louis. “You’re okay with that, right?”

“You mean I can’t sneak in under an invisibility cloak?” Louis deadpanned. “Yes, Nick. I’m fine with cameras. Pretty sure we’ve been in the gossip rags already anyway.”

“We have,” Nick agreed. “I’ve been keeping details about you out of the media - or rather, my PR agents have.”

“Let me guess, people who are aware of my previous listing on the sugar baby site,” Louis commented wryly.

“Bingo.”

“Sorry,” Louis sighed.

“Hey, I wouldn’t know you if not for that site,” Nick pointed out. “So don’t apologise.” He reached out, gently squeezing Louis’ knee. “It’s all gonna be fine, I promise. My staff are well-versed in their jobs, and are perfectly capable of keeping a few stories out of the media if necessary.”

“It means a lot, so thank you,” Louis murmured, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder for a moment. “Not sure how I’d explain it to my family.” He bit his lip gently. “I mean, they kinda think you’re my boyfriend right now, and I’ve neither said nor done anything to change that train of thought.”

“That’s fine,” Nick gave him a small smile. “I sorta guessed that would happen anyway.” He lightly pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple. “We’ll deal with it.”

Before Louis could respond, the car pulled up outside The O2, and a liveried attendant pulled open Nick’s door for him to step out first, with Louis following quickly behind, slipping his hand into Nick’s nervously.

“I may have to talk to a few people on the carpet, pet,” Nick told him softly. “But I promise we’ll get through this part as quickly as possible.”

Louis just nodded and followed Nick onto the red carpet, blinking almost owlishly at the repeated camera flashes, but leaning into Nick’s side like it was the most natural thing in the world. They slowly made their way along, Nick occasionally answering a few questions to a camera or into a microphone, before they reached the main front doors and slipped inside.

Nick confidently led the way in through security and through a large door marked ‘Private’ which led them directly out onto the main floor of the arena, where the tables for the music industry were set up and slowly beginning to fill. The public seating in all of the tiers was already full, with the occasional scream as various famous faces were spotted.

“Holy shit, we’re actually here,” Louis breathed.

“Did you doubt me or something?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“No, no, of course not,” Louis said quickly. “But like, I’m actually here. At the actual BRIT Awards. It’s just… wow. Y’know?”

“I feel like that every year I come,” Nick confided as he led the way to one of the tables nearest the stage. “Always think that someone’s going to come and tell me there’s been a mistake, and could I please leave via the nearest exit.” He shrugged loosely. “They haven’t turfed me out yet, so I guess we’re gonna be cool today too.”

Once they reached their table, Nick pulled out a chair for Louis to sit down, before he dropped into the one alongside, and reached out for the bottle of champagne that was resting in the ice bucket in the centre of the table. Louis slid two glasses over while Nick efficiently opened the bottle, taking a large sip as soon as his glass was full and grimacing slightly.

“They don’t exactly fork out for the good stuff here, do they?” he observed.

“Of course not,” Nick sighed. “All they want is for folk to get pissed off their faces and make a scene.” He chuckled at the look of distaste on Louis’ face. “I’ll get the decent stuff ordered for our table. It seems I’ve already taught you a lot, kitten.”

“To respect decent champagne? Most definitely,” Louis agreed, before draining his glass and flinching at the taste. “I think a single glass of that is more than enough.”

“I’ll fob this off on another table,” Nick said. “You okay to wait here while I go get something a little more to your taste?”

“Of course,” Louis smiled softly. “I’ll just… observe. Soak up the atmosphere. Don’t get the opportunity to be in this part of the O2 very often.”

Nick leaned in, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead, then another to his lips, flashing him a wink before he stood and made his way back out to the concourse and the bars.

Louis sighed contentedly and leaned back in his seat, gazing around the room and happily enjoying a spot of people watching. He didn’t notice the bloke walking towards him with intent until the chair on the other side of him was pulled out and occupied, causing him to look around in confusion.

“Lewis.”

Louis immediately tensed up, his skin crawling as he recognised the Alpha sat next to him as one of the Daddies he didn’t gel with back when he began, so had kindly requested that they no longer remained in contact.

“It’s Louis, you know that,” he said tightly. “What can I do for you, Simon?”

“I’ve been thinking about you recently,” Simon said, leaning in a little, causing Louis to shift his weight in the opposite direction. “So when I saw you here, it was like I’d conjured you up. Like Fate.”

“No, I think it’s more like I’m here with my partner, and you’re just here to make my evening a shitty one,” Louis replied snarkily.

“To be quite honest, I’m actually here for a proper formal apology,” Simon sniffed at Louis’ arm, causing him to shudder in disgust and pull his chair deliberately away. “You never actually gave me a reason why you no longer wanted to spend time with me.”

“In all honesty, Simon, you kinda give me the creeps,” Louis said bluntly. “So I never wanted to see you again.”

Simon let out a growl, causing Louis to flinch and cower slightly in his seat.

“How dare you,” he rumbled, his Alpha tone ringing out.

Louis let out a low whine, instinctively baring his throat even as he fought against his own actions. His eyes roved around the room, desperately trying to see where Nick had gone, and hoping that he was nearby.

“You shouldn’t have rejected me, Lewis,” Simon continued. “I was willing to give you everything, everything your heart desires.”

Louis grit his teeth and cringed even more, closing his eyes tightly as he struggled with his instincts, all of which were screaming at him to surrender to the Alpha. At that point, he’d have accepted help from anyone, as long as it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with Simon any longer.

“Can I help you?” a smooth voice interrupted Simon’s ramblings, seemingly releasing Louis from the Alpha grip that Simon’s voice had held him in.

With a low whimper, Louis scrambled from his chair and pressed close to Nick’s side, hiding his face against the luxurious fabric of Nick’s suit and relaxing as he felt Nick’s arm move protectively around his waist.

“What are you doing?” Simon demanded. “He’s my Omega. Put him down.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s not your Omega, mate,” Nick drawled. “And I have every confidence in saying that due to the fact that he’s here with me, arrived with me, is currently in my arms, and will definitely be leaving with me tonight.” He glared at the other Alpha. “And I do not appreciate other Alphas using their voices on him.” He tilted his head slightly, considering Simon slowly. “I’m not even sure you’re meant to be here. So it’s a good job I brought some security friends along with me, isn’t it?”

With that, Nick raised a hand and two large, burly security men appeared, folding their arms over their chests and glaring at Simon until he stood, before they pointedly followed him out of the arena.

As soon as they were gone, Nick ran his hands over Louis’ back, holding him gently.

“Are you okay?” he murmured softly, rubbing his nose over Louis’ hair and forehead, down the side of his face to his neck, gently scenting him. “Talk to me, Lou…”

“M’okay,” Louis eventually mumbled. “That’s why I didn’t choose the bloke as a Daddy. He just freaked me out a lot.” He whined softly, pressing closer and slipping his hands under the back of Nick’s jacket, seeking the closeness. “Always seem to forget how much an Alpha voice hurts.”

“Yeah, he’s not the nicest person in the industry,” Nick grumbled. “Been trying to get him uninvited from these things for years. Maybe this will help make it finally happen.” He gently nudged at Louis’ shoulder, before he suddenly seemed to realise where they were and let out a low growl, causing Louis to shiver and press closer. “Do you actually want to stay here?”

Louis pulled back slightly, looking up at Nick in confusion.

“I thought you had to be here?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Nick shrugged carelessly.

“I’d rather make sure you’re okay,” he admitted. “And if that means leaving right now, then I’m more than happy to do that.” Nick gently stroked his hands up and down Louis’ back. “Especially if it means we’re not in the middle of a very public arena while we do this.” He paused for a moment. “Or, y’know. More.”

“More?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Nick shrugged again, blushing a little - something that surprised Louis more than a little. Suddenly he realised that the Alpha was more than the stiff and formal front he’d always presented. There was a softness, a tenderness, a need to protect and comfort and soothe within him that he’d been hiding away. But this whole incident with Simon had brought it to the fore, and Louis could instinctively tell that while Nick was trying to make it seem like it was Louis’ decision about leaving, in reality Nick needed to. Needed to be out of there, and alone with Louis, so that he could be sure that nothing had happened, be certain that Louis was safe and secure. Louis quirked an eyebrow slightly as that thought followed through: be certain that his Omega was his.

“Let’s go,” he murmured softly, brushing his lips over Nick’s jaw. “But bring that champagne I saw you carrying,” he added, smirking carefully.

“I also need to apologise to Adele,” Nick admitted. “I kinda shoved past her when she was mid-sentence when I saw that twat use his voice on you.”

Louis let out a satisfied purr at the thought, making Nick grin in amusement.

“What are we waiting for then?” Louis asked, taking half a step away, which was immediately shadowed by Nick. “Let’s get out of here.” He paused for a moment, then leaned up to whisper against Nick’s ear. “Alpha.”

Nick let out a low growl, wrapping his arms possessively around Louis’ waist and practically sweeping him out of the arena. Louis let out a bark of laughter as they fell into the back of a waiting limousine, struggling to sit up properly as the driver started the engine.

“If I’d realised that was the key, I’d have said it weeks ago,” he smirked, stretching back on the seat and making himself comfortable, with Nick still kneeling on the floor.

“You never shut up even just a little, do you?” Nick asked, sounding a little exasperated, but also fond.

“Would you really want me to?” Louis asked, stretching out a little and arching his back, knowing it accentuated all of his curves.

“Not really,” Nick admitted, leaning up to press a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Mm, your scent’s a little stronger, kitten. Are you going into heat already?”

Louis shifted his weight again, humming softly.

“Now that you mention it,” he murmured. “Kinda feels like it might be coming on.” He eyed Nick uncertainly. “Do you want to just drop me home?”

“Thought I was going to help you, kitten,” Nick reminded him gently.

“You said you’d think about it,” Louis huffed. “I’ve always taken that to mean ‘no’.”

“A true northern mother,” Nick nodded sagely. “But I’ve thought. And I want to be there, if you want me there.”

Without replying, Louis gently gripped Nick’s tie in one hand and pulled him close, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, causing Nick to moan softly and settle comfortably between Louis’ legs on the seat, where he remained for the rest of the journey.

𝞪𝟂𝞪𝟂𝞪𝟂

Following his heat, and at Nick’s stammered, blushing request, Louis fully closed his Sugar Baby account, and contacted his other Daddies to politely inform them that he was no longer a Baby.

Not for them anyway.

The fresh bond mark on the side of his neck, and the low-frequency hum that was a constant awareness of Nick just beneath his skin, were both signs of exactly whose Baby he was, and would always be, for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable tumblr post ]


End file.
